the_journal_minecraft_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Zo'Zei
Zo'Zei the Cure (or simply Zo'Zei) is a reoccurring character frequently mentioned and looked up to in The Journal. She is one of the original 10 Half-Blood Warriors, along with Mehin, and she is also listed as the mother of Kelsey. She is the love interest of Cu'Zaik and, formerly, Draxen. Biography Zo'Zei has not yet appeared in the series yet, though she has been mentioned. The real life Kelsey, PopitLockit Productions, used to have a Prologue to the series, but it was scraped due to 'it gave away too much information about the Half-Bloods that I wanted to keep secret. Plus, it really wouldn't make sense to have a prologue to the series anyways, and I want to have flashbacks about the warriors so that it's unknown who they are for a while.The only one you really should know anyways is Zo'Zei, considering as she's the driving point of the first season.'https://p0pitl0ckit-key.deviantart.com/status/10443527 Kelsey confirms the Prologue's deletion from the official series. Side Stories Zo'Zei, along with the rest of the Half-Blood warriors, does not appear in any other series other than The Journal. Appearance Despite that Zo'Zei has not appeared yet in the series, she does have an official appearance courtesy of the real Kelsaline's minersneedcoolshoes account.https://www.needcoolshoes.com/skin/u8sBZ/zo039zei-seriesflashback One trait of hers that's similar to Kelsaline's is her eye color. Her eye-color is just like hers except it is swapped to where her left eye is Dark Green instead of the right eye, and the right eye is Dark Brown instead of the left eye. Her hair was significantly darker than Kelsey's and was held together by 3 lavender pony-tails; two in the front and one large one in the back. She had bright red fox ears and a large fox tail with a white tip. She also had light pink blush that blended in with her pale skin. She appeared to wear a light reddish/pink cape with a golden cuff at the front and two more cuffs on the 'sleeves' that hung down about to her ankles in full length. Underneath she had a simple purple gradient dress which had straps that hung down from her shoulders and a darker purple band around her waist. It hung down on the left side farther than on the right side, to be specific it hung down almost to her feet while the other side stretched down just to her thigh, and it connected from there. She also had light brownish boots with dark brown laces. Personality Considering Zo'Zei has not yet had an official appearance, not much of her personality is known. It is known, however, that she was a brave and hard-working warrior who had forgotten how to love in a romantic manner. It is assumed her personality was quite similar to Kelsey's because of their relationship with eachother when Zo'Zei was still alive, as Kelsey shares a lot of the personality traits of her parents. For those who had seen the prologue on Kelsey's deviantART page, Zo'Zei was shown as caring and willing to give up anything to be a normal person. Quotes None so far. Trivia * In the 'Beta' episodes of the series, Zo'Zei's name was Jessica, who is the mother of Kelsey's sonas. * Zo'Zei is one of the original 10 Half-Blood Warriors. References Category:Hitaro Category:KingdomsVille Category:Kingdomsville Category:Female Category:Minor Characters Category:Leader Category:Mother Category:Half-Blood Warriors and Descendants